Two of a Kind
by rE-B0oT
Summary: As he watched Poof sitting in his lap, sucking on his favorite pacifier, Timmy begins to feel a little jealous. Jealous of the fact that Poof still gets to experience the easy life of an infant. Suddenly, he begins to feel something being pushed into his mouth. What will happen? How will the boy's spend their night together?


Two of a Kind

Chapter 1: Two of a Kind

At the back of the bus sat a kid so tiny his pink hat only just peaked over the back of his seat. With every bounce of the bus his head wobbled like it was loosely attached to his neck. Every now and then his head would disappear from view, only to be seen bouncing up over the seat once more. He looked out the window, blankly staring at the various buildings, and billboards he saw on a day to day basis.

It wasn't long before the sound of the brakes squealing could be heard as the bus came to a complete stop. As usual, he watched as his fellow peers stood up from their seats and began to exit the bus one by one. By the time they finally arrived at his stop, a few kids remained. As always, Timmy got off last, preparing himself for Vicky's wrath and the night that laid ahead of him.

Getting off the bus he noticed something out of the ordinary. His father's 1995 Ford Country Squire Station Wagon remained parked in the driveway. Usually by now his parents were gone, and Vicky's car was parked in his driveway. Raising a brow he walked across the lawn, and onto the porch. Just as he reached for the door knob the door was swung open, and out came his mom and dad dressed in their best outfits. " _Oh, there you are!_ " Timmy's dad exclaimed. " _We were just about to head out!_ " he stated.

" _Where are you guys going?_ " asked Timmy.

" _We've made reservations at the Cake and Bacon for our anniversary,_ " Dad responded grinning. " _No, you can't come!_ " He quickly replied. Walking past Timmy, he patted him on the head. " _We will most likely be gone all night,_ " he stated walking over to the car.

" _So, I'm guessing that means Vicky will be babysitting right?_ " Timmy said annoyed because of his father's actions.

" _I'm afraid not, we just called her and it turns out she is extremely sick with the flu,_ " Mom replied opening the door to the car. " _However, we trust you enough to stay home by yourself tonight!_ " she said climbing into the car and closing the car door.

" _AWESOME!_ " Timmy replied enthusiastically.

" _Bye Timmy! We love you!_ " his parents replied before starting the engine and backing out from the driveway. "I _love you too,_ " Timmy yelled waving to them. He continued to watch the car until it finally disappeared from his sight. Once he was finally alone he threw his fists into the air out of pure happiness.

Feeling satisfaction he opened the door to his house and entered, throwing his backpack on the ground he closed and locked the front door before happily making his way up the stairs. He couldn't wait to spend the day alone with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof for once. " _Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I'm home!_ " he called out making his way down the hallway. Hearing voices behind the door he slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.

" _Oh, Timmy there you are!_ " Wanda said smiling at the sight of her godchild.

Like his parents Cosmo and Wanda were also wearing their finest outfits. Slowly, Timmy began to realize what that meant. " _Right, it's also your anniversary!_ " Timmy said hitting his forehead with his palm. " _Yes, but we are running a little late. We don't have time to talk_ " Wanda replied looking at the clock on Timmy's nightstand. " _However, we wanted to ask you a quick question._ " Wanda said.

" _Shoot,_ " Timmy replied.

" _Do you think you can take care of Poof this time? Without chasing him through a construction site like last time?_ " Wanda questioned, folding her arms. " _Oh yeah, that happened didn't it?_ " Timmy replied slowly recalling the memory. " _Wanda, we need to go now!_ " Cosmo replied quickly. " _Yes, give me one more chance! I Can totally watch him!_ " Timmy exclaimed. With a smile Wanda reached into her purse and retrieved a piece of paper.

" _I have made a list of rules, and feeding times_ " She said handing Timmy the piece of paper.

" _Remember NO TV, keep the windows closed, and follow all rules_ ". Smiling at Poof she hugged him before handing him to Timmy. " _Give us a reason to leave him with you more often_ " She said smiling at Timmy. " _I know you will_ " and with that she pulled Timmy into a long embrace. Pulling away from Timmy she resumed her place beside Cosmo.

" _Have fun guys!_ " Timmy said smiling up at his fairies.

" _We love you Timmy!_ " Cosmo and Wanda said in unison before raising their wands and with a poof of green and pink smoke they were gone.

Looking down at the paper Wanda gave him he looked over it before carelessly tossing it to the side with a smirk. " _Just be glad you don't have to follow all these rules, and have all these responsibilities_ " Timmy said looking down at Poof. In his arms Poof was sucking on his pacifier, smiling up at his older brother. " _I remember what it was like to be a baby like you, that once time when I wished myself into a baby to escape Francis at Flappy Bob's Learnatorium. I was so happy... without a care in the world!_ " Timmy said smiling at the memory.

" _I wish I could fell that same feeling once more,_ " Timmy sighed.

Just then he felt something pushing past his lips and into his mouth. In his tiny hands Poof was attempting to push his pacifier into Timmy's mouth. Smiling at his brother in a playful way. Slowly, Timmy began to suck on the pacifier. Surprisingly, enjoying the moment. As he continued to suck on Poof's pacifier an idea slowly formed in his head. What if he acted like a baby for the night.

" _Poof, I wish that I was dressed up as a baby!_ " Timmy said removing the pacifier from his mouth and setting it aside. Raising his rattle, he granted Timmy's wish. Before him Timmy sat, in a purple onesie similar to the one he was wearing. Looking down at himself he smiled. " _Thank you Poof!_ " Timmy cried out hugging his fairy godbrother.

" _Poof, poof!_ " Poof said waving his rattle once more. In Timmy's hand a larger pacifier appeared. Looking over at Poof he smiled once more before handing Poof his binky back. With a nod from the two boys they slowly slid their binkies into their mouths and began to suck on them happily.

Getting on all fours Timmy began to crawl across the bedroom's floor while making sounds only an infant would make.

Finally finishing up they payed for their meals and tipped their waitress. Raising their wands simultaneously they poofed themselves home. " _Timmy, Poof we are back!_ " they called out only to realize there was nobody present in Timmy's room. However, what caught their attention was the objects scattered around the room. On the floor sat tipped over bottles of milk, letter blocks, pacifiers, diapers, and various other objects. While, the TV which Wanda strictly prohibited was tuned to Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox.

Trying to figure out what was going on they began to hear a noise coming from their castle. As if someone was snoring. Exchanging glances they decided to investigate where the noise was coming from. Following the sound they stood outside Poof's bedroom. Reaching for the handle Cosmo turned it and pushed the door open to reveal a very touching moment that melted their hearts.

In his bed Poof slept with his arms wrapped around his godbrother. Both boys hosting giant smiles on their faces, and happily sucking away on their pacifiers.

" _Ah, that's so adorable!_ " Wanda whispered entering the room with Cosmo following suite.

" _Look Wanda! Timmy is dressed as a baby,_ " Cosmo pointed out.

" _Aw, this reminds me of the time we dressed Timmy up as an infant, as a way to cope with Poof heading off to Spellementry School for the first time!_ " She said smiling at Timmy.

" _Come on Wanda, let's not disturb their sleep!_ " Cosmo whispered.

" _Good night my sweet babies,_ " Wanda exclaimed kissing Poof and Timmy on the forehead.

" _Sweet dreams,_ " Cosmo said also giving them a kiss on the forehead.

Opening the door to Poof's room they quietly exited the room. Looking back one more time at Timmy and Poof they smiled before shutting the door softly behind them. " _Hey, Wanda since it's the weekend do you think we should think about babying Timmy again?_ " Cosmo asked as they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, that's so sweet! I feel Timmy and Poof have a great bond... and what better way to show that then in this story!**

 **A/N: I also threw in a few references to past FOP episodes. Let's see how many you can find!**

 **A/N: This story was requested by my good friend Supernova2015. He also helped me out with most of the plot! Thank you so much my friend!**

 **A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read me and Supernova's story! It really means a lot to us!**

* * *

 _Two of a Kind - rE-B0oT_


End file.
